Operation Get The Girl
by Zane Rocks
Summary: What happens when you mix Kite and love, a big mess that's what. When Kite falls in love with the new girl, he's willing to do anything for her. Will Orbital, Hart, and Shark help him get his dream girl, or will he end up heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1: Go To School

**Shark Rules: Hello everybody!**

**Kite: Two stories in one day, are you crazy?!**

**Shark Rules: Yes, and I thought of another idea to write so I'm doing it. :)**

**Kite: Shark Rules doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, or the characters besides the Oc.**

* * *

"Hey Kite , look at that place!" said a cheerful Hart. It was two weeks after the WDC, and Hart was a lot better. There was a new shop called " Flower Wonderland ". It seemed like a new store. " Can we check it out?" asked Hart

" Sure thing Hart." said Kite. The doors automatically opened themselves. It was like they died and went to flower heaven. There were a lot of flowers in there. "Hello, how may I help you." said a quiet voice. There was a girl with cherry blossom hair, diamond blue eyes, and pale skin. She was the most beautiful ( besides his sister ) girl he ever saw. " Um we're just looking." said Kite.

" Okay, just let me know when you need anything." said the girl. Kites' face was completely red, both Orbital and Hart noticed, and they knew only one thing that this means, Kite fell in love at first sight. They bought cherry blossoms and dragged him out of there. They did their research about her. Her name was Sakura Blossom, and she is a famous duelist known for her cleverness and fast thinking. She just moved two days ago, which was very recently, and goes to heartland middle school. She skipped a grade, so she is a second year student. So far if Kite enrolled in that school, hopefully he won't know much and be a second year too.

* The Next Day*

Plan get held back was a success. Kite was now officially a second year student. " Class, I like you to meet our new student, Kite Tenjo." said Mrs. Heart." Pick any empty seat you like." There was only one empty seat by Sakura. That day just kept getting better and better. Than the bell for duel period rang. " I understand why Yuma, Shark, and Mikaru go to this school" thought Kite . Since the WDC was over, Kite didn't need his Photon Mode anymore. So he got his D-Gazer out which made his eye blue. Just than Yuma and the gang except Mikaru and Shark saw Kite in the school's duel arena. But Kite was watching Sakura dueling Shark and Mikaru. Shark had 2 monsters on his side, and Mikaru had 2 on her side. Mikaru had monsters on her field because of a spell card Shark used.

**Shark & Mikaru: 4000**

**Sakura: 4000**

**Turn 2**

" My turn I draw!" said Sakura. " I activate the spell card Monster Lost, for every monster on the field and in our hands, you lose 600 life points." There were 4 monsters on the field and 4 total monster cards. Shark and Mikaru had now cards set down. They also hadn't drawn any quick play spells. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Shark and Mikaru.

**Shark & Mikaru: LOSE**

**Sakura: WIN**

" She just beat them in two turns, just like that!" exclaimed Yuma. Kite on the other hand didn't care about them, he thought that she was amazing. Than the bell rang again. Everyone went to class. Kite reliezed that Sakura was as smart like she was beautiful. Well heck, she was even smarter than he was. She was the best at almost everything too. When the day ended, Kite reliezed that he met the girl of his dreams. He looked up into the sky and smiled.

* * *

**Kite: That was a longer first chapter than you other story.**

**Shark Rules: I know. :)**

**Kite: Read and Review the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Begging and Bungee Jumpimg

**Shark Rules: I'm back. :)**

**Kite: Why are you updating really soon?**

**Shark Rules: Because I want to that's why.**

**Kite: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or the characters besides the Oc.**

* * *

" Shark please, I'm begging you!" wailed a desperate Kite. Kite was asking Shark to help him because he's dating a girl, and that girl is his younger sister. He already know that Hart and Orbital were going to help him anyway, but he still needed an expert. " Alright fine I'll help you since you're so desperate, and since I'm tried of hearing you whine like a baby." said Shark. He thought that Kite must be really in love with Sakura since he was begging him. " First thing you need to do is impress her." said Shark.

" I think I'll bungee jump down a cliff!" said Kite.

" I said IMPRESS her not do something stupid and get yourself killed." said Shark.

" Too late, I already made up my mind." said Kite. Shark just sighed and know about how stupid Kite was being right now.

* The Next Day*

Kite was waiting for Sakura to show up and watching him jump into 200 ft. down a cliff. He had on a yellow bungee suit and sneakers. " Kite are you sure this is safe?" asked Hart. Orbital was against this, but sadly if he didn't want to be scrap metal he had to make the appointment for the jump. Shark just stood there and watched, waiting for him to fall into his doom. " Sorry if I'm late!" said Sakura. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress, pink flower earrings, and white wedges. Kite put his helmet on and jumped. Kite was now silently praying that he wouldn't die on his way up and down. Then the strap broke. " KITE!" yelled everyone yelled. Than they heard a splash, looked down and saw Kite in a river down below.

* Later*

" Kite you imbecile!" yelled Shark. Kite ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and his head busted opened. Everyone was there and really worried. " I can't help but think that I could impress her that way!" Kite yelled back. Sakura wasn't hearing any of this since she had to go home. " But you still hope and go with the flow!" said Yuma. Kite know that Yuma was right about still having hope.

" Alright but just one problem for some plans, I have a fear of heights since the bungee jumping incident." Kite admitted. That was one fear that could be a problem. Oh well, part 2 wasn't successful but as soon as he get's out of the hospital, he was still going to win Sakura over no matter what.

* * *

**Kite: You made me beg!**

**Shark Rules: This was a funny thought to do.**

**Kite: You are not cool!**

**Shark Rules: I can't help myself.**

**Kite: Read and Review, and don't mention the begging unless you want to lose your soul.**


	3. Chapter 3: part 3: Bear Wrestling

**Shark Rules: I'm glad to be back.**

**Kite: Something happened to the computer, went camping and is in a different state, and is now typing on different computer.**

**Shark rules: Yeah sorry about not updating soon, and I had this idea while I was away camping.**

**Kite: She doesn't own Yu-gi-Oh Zexal, except the Oc.**

* * *

" Why did I ask her to take me somewhere I never been!" thought Kite. It has been an exhausting trip to somewhere that might be in the middle of the woods. Yesterday, he asked Sakura if she had any plans, and she said that she was planning to vist a place she that she hung out. He thought if he could agree to go with her, he culd get closer to her, and make his move. " How much farther is it?" he groaned

" Just a little bit farther." Sakura said. He just groaned. Then a bear popped out ot nowhere, and it looked real angry. " Just stay clam and don't move." whispered Sakura. It moved closers and closer towards Kite, and Kite backed away from the bear.

* Bear's Flashback*

" Now I will get the love of my entire bear life." thought the bear named Princess. Then he saw something horrifing, the love of his life was with another bear. He just turned around and walked away. When he saw Sakura and Kite, it reminded him about his lost love, and it made him mad. " How dare they come out into the forest with their love, well I'l show them a thing or two!" thought Princess. " I shall attack the male, so he may fill of my pain."

* Present*

" HELP!" screamed Kite.

" Just don't make any sudden movements." said Sakura. when the bear prepared to attack, Kite lunged forward and wrestled the bear. It was a close call, but Kite left a bite mark on the bear and won. " that was AMAZING Kite!" exclaimed Sakura. Then Kite pased out due to the loss of blood.

* At the hospital*

" Kite, you wrestled a bear and lived to tell the story!" exclaimed Yuma.

" Wow, just wow." said Shark. Everyone was amazed he wrestled a bear and survived. Well at least he will get alot more chances to get the girl.

* * *

**Kite: Are you trying to kill me!**

**Shark Rules: No, not really.**

**Kite: Then why do you make me do crazy things that end up me most likely to be in the hospital.**

**Shark Rules: The summary said so and Read and Review.**

**Kite: This is so not over between us.**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 4: Get A Tan

**Shark Rules: I'm so sorry I didn't update soon, I was busy with other stories, and I had writers block.**

**Kite: At least I had a long break from you. * I tazer him * Ow.**

**Shark Rules: That isn't nice, and now I'm excepting crazy things from people, if you have an idea, please PM me.**

**Kite She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

* * *

" This shall do the trick." Kite said to himself. Earlier today he saw that Sakura was impressed with this one guy's tan, so he decided to get a tan. He was at the beach, he wanted to get a natural tan instead of a spray on one. " Kite, how long will it take for you to get your tan?" asked Hart.

" Probably a while, since I have pale skin." said Kite.

" Okay, I'll let you know when dinner's ready." said Hart.

* Six Hours Later *

" Ouch, do you have to put that stuff on me so hard!" said Kite.

" Sorry master Kite, my hands are supposed to be hard." said Orbital.

" At least you aren't in the hospital this time." said Shark.

" Shut up Shark!" yelled Kite. He was wrong about how the tan would take a long time, because, now his skin is red! Sakura was the first one to notice, that he had sunburn. " I will never try to tan again!" said Kite.

" Pale skin always tan faster." said Sakura.

" Yeah, you're right." Kite said, with hearts in his eyes. Next time would better.

* * *

**Shark Rules: Done, and you look like a tomato. * laughs***

**Kite: Stop laughing, or I will steal your soul. * Stops laughing* Thank you.**

**Shark Rules: Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tutu and Football

**Shark Rules: Hi everyone, I got something special in this chapter. :)**

**Kite: Please say that this is over?**

**Shark Rules: This will be a 2-in-1 chapter! Yay! :)**

**Kite: Why two?**

**Shark Rules: Anyway, one was a PM request , and one is my own do to the experience I had, except Kite will be in more pain instead.**

**Kite: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, and why does life hate me? :(**

* * *

" Why is life cruel to me sometimes?" Kite wailed in his head. He volunteered to attend Sakura's ballet recital, but now he's in the recital, and worst of all, he has to wear a tutu.

* 15 minutes ago *

" Kite, can you come backstage with me?" asked Sakura.

" Sure." said Kite. They went backstage and there was a large group of people. " Kite can you take charge of someone's role, because they had an accident, and you seem like their size." said Sakura. Kite thought about it, and thought that if he did, Sakura might go out with him. " Sure no problem!" said Kite.

* Present*

Now everyone was laughing at him. ( except Sakura ).

* * *

The Next Day

" Hey look, it's the guy in the tutu!" yelled someone punk. Kite was tired of hearing all the rude comments about the recital. He sat down and read a book, until BAM! He got hit in the face with a football; his nose was broken and bleeding.

* * *

**Kite: You got hit in the face with a football?**

**Zane Rocks: Sadly yes except my nose wasn't bleeding or broken.**

**Kite: You are a cruel mistress.**

**Zane Rocks: you know it's totally strange that a review and a PM request were the exact same, and sorry I didn't update soon, or that this chapter stinks, I had trouble thinking of a good way how to make a good way of how he was in the tutu. Please R&R.**


End file.
